Promise
by JinLie
Summary: "Hyung. Apakah kita akan selalu bersama seperti sepasang Unicorn ini?"/"Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama, babe. Namun serahkan saja semua itu pada yang Kuasa." Berjanji akan selalu bersama, namun janji tetaplah menjadi sekedar janji ketika salah satu dari mereka harus pergi karena sebuah ramalan konyol yang terbukti benar. EXO! SuLay! JoonXing! Boys Love! ONESHOOT!


**Fanfiction.**

**OneShoot**

**Promise.**

**.**

**"Hyung. Apakah kita akan selalu bersama seperti sepasang Unicorn ini?"**

**"Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama, babe. Namun serahkan saja semua itu pada yang Kuasa."**

**.**

**Author : JinLie.  
**

**Cast : Kim Junmyeon.**

**Zhang Yixing.**

**And other cast.**

**Genre : Romance and Angst with a little bit of humor and fantasy horor.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Junmyeon X Yixing.**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic,Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

Seorang Namja tampan yang berprofesi sebagai Tukang pos/? terlihat tengah mengantar paket kesebuah Rumah. Higga tepat di Rumah itu, Namja tampan itu pun kemudian menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" Namja tampan itu terkikik geli, ketika dirinya menggerakkan mulutnya mengikuti suara merdu itu dengan sangat tepatnya. Mungkin Namja itu memang sudah hafal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Orang didalam Rumah itu.

"Saya tukang pos." Jawab Namja tampan itu.

"Oh,geuraeyo... Tunggu sebentar..." Namja tampan itu masih saja menggerakan mulutnya seirama dengan suara indah itu,namun saat dia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, buru-buru Ia menyimpan paket yang Ia pegang dan segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok.

Namja manis dengan dimplenya yang menawan itu membuka pintu Rumahnya dan tak menemukan siapapun didepan Rumahnya yang sederhana itu.

Namun Ia hanya mendapati sebuah paket yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Ia lalu mengambilnya dengan senyum yang terkembang begitu manis.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang selalu mengiriminya paket itu, dan Ia melihat sepasang mata yang tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya namun ketika mata itu bertemu, sepasang mata itu akhirnya bersembunyi lagi.

"Kamshahamnida, Ne!" Namja berdimple itu akhirnya masuk dan meninggalkan Junmyeon-Namja tampan tadi- yang menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

'Ne Cheonma , Nae sarang.'

.

* * *

.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah buku berwarna biru laut itu ke arah Namja tampan yang tengah mengendarai motor posnya ke arah Toko Buku miliknya.

Yixing yang panik tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku biru laut itu dan membuat foto-foto yang berada didalamnya ikut bertebaran dilantai kayu yang begitu dingin semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

Yixing buru-buru mengambil foto-foto itu sebelum Ia tertangkap basah.

'Kring'

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah mengambil foto-foto yang bertebaran diatas lantai, Ia pun membantu Yixing mengambil foto itu.

'O-omo...'

"Lho ini kan, Aku?"

Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Akhirnya, Ia tertangkap basah juga akibat kecerobohannya itu.

"I-itu..."

"Haha. Jadi selama ini kau... menyukaiku?"

Yixing terdiam, namun stelah itu Ia mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mundur hingga Ia menabrak rak buku dibelakangnya.

"A-awas..."

Junmyeon menahan buku-buku yang hampir saja jatuh mengenai kepala Namja manis yang sangat dicintainya itu, walau harus sedikit berjinjit.

Yixing dapat merasakan detak jantung Junmyeon yang tak karuan itu dari jarak yang begitu dekat, dan itu membuat wajah Yixing memerah.

Junmyeon menatap wajah Yixing yang bersemu merah,Ia lalu mengangkat dagu Yixing, agar Namja manis itu balas menatapnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Mencintaimu malah."

'BLUSH'

Yixing akhirnya merona parah, dan itu membuat Junmyeon tertawa begitu keras.

"Hahaha. Kau manis sekali, sayang."

Duh, Junmyeon, kau membuat Yixing melayang dengan kata-katamu itu.

Junmyeon lalu berlutut dan memegang kedua tangan Yixing,mengecupnya selembut mungkin.

"Saranghae... Maukah kau menjadi... Namjachinguku?"

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk malu.

"Tentu."

Junmyeon yang sangat bahagia itu langsung membawa Yixing kepelukan hangatnya.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Yixing memeluk erat pinggang Junmyeon ketika Junmyeon melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Mengajakmu ke Rumahku."

"Yak, Hyung... Aku kan belum siap bertemu Ibumu, lagipula hubungan kita belum seberapa..."

"Kkk... Tak apa,lagipula Ibuku yang memaksaku untuk membawamu dan memperkenalkanmu padanya. Katanya Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan calon menantunya, kkk."

'BLUSH'

Yixing lalu memukul punggung Junmyeon pelan, Namja didepannya ini memang dapat membuatnya melayang dengan kata-kata manisnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Hyung."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Yeobo."

"Yak! Huft."

Junmyeon tertawa ketika melihat Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya imut melalui kaca spionnya.

"Bersiaplah, kau akan kunikahi besok!"

"YAK! AKU BELUM SIAP, KIM. JUN. MYEON."

.

* * *

.

"Eomma, Junmyeon datang..." ucap Junmyeon.

"Bukannya seharusnya 'Aku pulang' ?" koreksi Yixing, namun setelah itu Junmyeon tersenyum jahil.

"... bersama menantumu, Eomma!"

"Yak! Kim Jun Myeon hentikan!"

"No way."

"Hentikan!"

"No!"

"Please..."

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Mwo?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon berbinar, namun senyum jahil Junmyeon malah semakin melebar.

"Cium Aku!"

"MWO?!"

"Eh, Junmyeon, dan kau, Yixing kan? Kekasih Jumyeon?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap Dua Namja yang berada didepannya itu dengan senyumnya.

"A-ah Ne, Eommonim." Balas Yixing dengan senyumnya yang sedikit kikuk.

"Dia bukan Kekasihku, Eomma. Tapi Dia itu Istriku." goda Junmyeon, sedangkan Yixing tengah menatap Junmyeon tajam dan merutuki wajahnya yang memerah kembali.

"Ah, jinja?" Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung menatap Yixing dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Ah, bu-bukan Eommonim." Jawab Yixing dengan terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tapi belum, right? Kkk."

"Yak! Junmyeon jangan menggoda Kekasihmu terus. Kasiankan wajahnya jadi memerah seperti itu. Jja, lebih baik kalian masuk."

Junmyeon serta Yixing mengikuti langkah Yeoja paruh baya yang mereka panggil Ibu itu –tapi belum untuk Yixing- kedalam Rumah yang cukup luas itu.

.

* * *

.

"Wah, kau pandai memasak juga ya, Yixing. Junmyeon beruntung mendapatkanmu."puji Nyonya Kim -Ibu Junmyeon- ketika melihat hasil masakan Yixing yang tampaknya enak dan rapih itu.

"Kamshahamnida, Eommonim." Yixing tersenyum manis ketika –calon- Ibu mertuanya ini memuji masakannya.

"Em... Masakanmu juga enak, dan kau juga cantik dan sangat manis." Nyonya Kim tak lelah-lelahnya untuk memuji Yixing dari segimanapun, hal itu membuat Yixing begitu nyaman dan siap menjadi Istri dari seorang Kim Jun Myeon.

"Kamshahamnida, Eommonim. Jeongmal kamshahamnida."

"Jangan panggil Aku dengan Eommonim, panggil saja Eomma."

"N-ne, Eommo.. Eomma."

Ibu Junmyeon tersenyum pada Yixing lalu mengusap kepala Yixing pelan.

"Kau memang anak yang baik, Yixing. Semoga kau betah tinggal disini."

"Ne, Eomma."

Yixing lalu melanjutkan acara memasaknya kembali.

'GREP'

"KYAAA!"

"Em... wangi sekali, aku jadi lapar."

Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memeluk Yixing yang hampir saja membuat satu piring tak berdosa melayang dan jatuh.

"Yak! Kim Junmyeon, kau tau piring ini hampir saja jatuh!"

Junmyeon tak peduli, Ia hanya ingin memeluk –calon- Istrinya, apa yang salah.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Xing."

"Aigoo, Junmyeon bisakah kau tak mengganggu Yixingmu?"

"Ani, Eomma. Aku sangat membutuhkannya disisiku."

Nyonya Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang begitu manja pada calon menantunya.

"Hyung pergilah, aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Ucap Yixing sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Junmyeon yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya.

"Ani."

"Junmyeon, lepaskan Yixing!"

"Ani."

"JUNMYEON!" ucap Yixing dan Ibunya berbarengan.

Junmyeon yang takut jika Ibunya itu melempar nampan yang dapat membuat wajah –uhuk- tampannya –uhuk- itu hancur, lebih memilih melepas pelukannya dari Yixing dan berjalan pergi dari dapur.

"Maafkan Junmyeon, dia memang manja."

"Gwaenchanha, Eomma."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang tengah duduk di Meja makan dengan wajahnya yang dia tekuk dan bibirnya yang Ia poutkan.

'Ah, kyeopta...'

.

.

"Xing. Kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

Yixing menatap Junmyeon yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin itu dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Hyung, a-aku... Eomma..."

Yixing lalu menatap calon Ibu mertuanya yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Yixing menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"A-aku tidak..."

Junmyeon dan Nyonya Kim lalu menatap Yixing dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Kim Junmyeon. Saranghae..."

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan wajah sumringahnya dan langsung memeluk Yixing kedalam dekapannya. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya saling berpelukan.

"Baiklah. Besok kita menikah."

"Kim Junmyeon, bisakah kau tak merusak moment ini dengan candaanmu?"

"Xing, aku serius."

"Ani."

"Bagaimana kalau lusa."

"Hyung, please..."

"Ayolah."

"Ckck, Seminggu lagi kalian menikah!" Nyonya Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati Junmyeon yang mempoutkan bibirnya dan Yixing yang tersenyum dan meng-iyakan ucapannya.

"Ya, Eomma aku kan ingin buru-buru menikah!"

"Andwae!"

'Dasar. Anak muda.'

.

* * *

.

"Kim Junmyeon, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping dari seorang Zhang Yixing, saat suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat kaya maupun miskin?" tanya seorang pastur sambil menghadap Junmyeon.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." lantang Junmyeon.

"Dan, Zhang Yixing, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping dari seorang Kim Junmyeon, saat suka maupun duka, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat kaya maupun miskin?" tanya sang pastur sambil menatap Yixing.

"Y-ya. Saya bersedia." jawab Yixing dengan sedikit terbata.

"Baiklah, dengan ini Saya resmikan kalian sebagai suami-istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Junmyeon mendekati Yixing,lalu mencium kening Yixing, dan hal itu menjadi moment terpenting di dalam sejarah Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado, Hyung-ie."

.

* * *

.

Junmyeon merapihkan pakaian kerjanya, walau hanya berprofesi sebagai tukang pos, tentu saja Ia harus berpakaian rapih.

"Ckck, Hyung-ie. Pakai syalmu sudah tau ini musim dingin."

"Aku ingin Istriku yang cantik ini yang memakaikannya."

"Ya! Gombal!"

"Itu kenyataan, Chagiya~"

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya imut sambil membawa syal milik Junmyeon. Sudah dewasa masih saja menggombal, tapi tetap saja Yixing menyukainya.

'CHUP'

Junmyeon mencium bibir imut Yixing dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dikepalanya.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Junmyeon hanya terkikik geli, Yixing memang terlihat dewasa namun sikapnya masih sama seperti remaja-remaja yang baru puber.

Yixing yang tak ingin Suaminya ini terlambat bekerja, langsung memakaikan syal itu pada leher Junmyeon. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Yixing dapat mencium wangi tubuh Suaminya tercinta itu, wangi maskulin Suaminya itu dapat membuat Yixing mabuk bukan kepalang.

"Suka dengan wangi tubuhku, eum?"

'BLUSH'

Entah mengapa Yixing selalu saja tertangkap basah.

"A-ani."

"Wajahmu tak bisa menipuku, Yeobo."

"Yak!"

"Sudah ne, aku berangkat dulu, cantik."

'CHUP'

Sekali lagi, Junmyeon mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Istrinya itu.

"Hyung!"

"Kkk. Aku berangkat."

"Ne! Jangan lupa pulang cepat! Kau ada janji padaku!"

"Ne, Yeobo. Saranghae!"

"Nado..."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar bunyi motor yang menjauh.

.

* * *

.

"Kkk. Ini lucu ya."

"Ani. Yang ini lebih lucu."

"Ckck, dasar penggila Unicorn."

"Biarkan saja."

Yixing menyodorkan sepasang boneka Unicorn itu pada Junmyeon, Junmyeon lalu berjalan menuju Meja kasir untuk membeli boneka itu.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali."

Junmyeon dan Yixing berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut, Yixing sangat senang mendapat boneka Unicorn yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu, Junmyeon hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika Istrinya itu terlihat lucu dan kekanakan.

"Hyung. Apakah kita akan selalu bersama seperti sepasang Unicorn ini?"

"Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama, babe. Namun serahkan saja semua itu pada yang Kuasa." Yixing tersenyum manis pada Junmyeon.

"Huh~ Dingin sekali sih..."

"Kau kedinginan? Tunggu ne, aku akan membeli dua kopi hangat untuk kita."

"Baiklah."

Junmyeon berjalan pergi menuju salah satu Cafe yang nampaknya menjual kopi hangat, sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap kepergian Junmyeon.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada suatu tempat yang nampknya cukup misterius, Ia lalu mendekati tempat itu.

"Selamat datang, Anak muda. Mau kuramalkan sesuatu."

"B-boleh."

Peramal itu lalu menjejerkan kartu-kartu yang dipegangnya dan menampakkan salah satu kartu yang membuat Yixing tercengang.

Tentu saja, mana ada sih Orang yang tak terkejut ketika dirinya mendapat kartu dengan gambar malaikat kematian?

Namun Peramal itu langsung menatap Namja yang baru saja keluar dari Cafe itu dengan dua gelas kopi panas ditangannya.

Yixing lalu mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti pandangan Peramal itu. 'Jun-junmyeon?'

'TET-TET-TET'

"Hyung!"

Junmyeon hampir saja tertabrak mobil sedan yang melaju dengan begitu cepat, jika dia tidak cepat-cepat memundurkan dirinya kebelakang saat menyebrang tadi.

Yixing menghampiri Junmyeon yang baru saja menyebrang. Ia menatap cemas Junmyeon.

"Gwa-gwaenchanha?"

"Nan gwaenchanha, Xing-ie."

Yixing lalu menatap tempat Peramal tadi, namun tempat itu tak ada, Ia hanya bisa melihat tembok yang berdiri kokoh ditempat itu.

"Xing, kau tak apa? Xing?"

Yixing masih memutar-mutar kepalanya untuk mencari tempat itu, namun nihil, tempat itu mendadak menghilang.

"XING!"

"Ah, N-ne?"

Junmyeon balik menatap Yixing khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

"A-aku tak apa, Hyung. Su-sungguh Aku tak apa."

"Geurae. Jja kita pulang."

"N-ne."

'Itu hanya kebetulankan? Itu hanya ramalankan? Itu bukan takdir Junmyeon kan? Iya kan? Tuhan, kumohon jawab aku!'

.

* * *

.

Yixing menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit itu dengan pandangan kosong. Entah mengapa kartu kematian yang sudah tiga hari Ia lupakan itu, terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepalanya.

'Ya Tuhan. Jawab aku, kumohon... Jawab aku...'

"Xing, kenapa kau disini? Disini dingin."

Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing. Ia lalu menatap Istrinya yang tengah terbengong itu.

'Mungkin, dia kedinginan.'

Junmyeon lalu melepas mantelnya dan memasangkannya pada Yixing, tak lupa Ia memeluk Yixing dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Xing?"

"..."

"Xing!"

"..."

Yixing masih terdiam. Junmyeon makin cemas, Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bintang-bintang yang bersinar itu. Pandangannya terpaku pada dua bintang yang nampak begitu terang, namun beberapa detik kemudian salah satu bintang itu menghilang.

'Apa ini? Kenapa bintang itu menghilang?'

"Hiks..."

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang baru saja terisak kecil, dan meneteskan beberapa bulir kristal bening dari mata indahnya.

"Wae?"

"Hiks... Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"Hajima... Hajima... Hiks..."

"Yeobo, apa maksudmu?"

"Hajima, hiks... Hyung, Hajima! Hiks... Hiks..."

Junmyeon tak bisa berkata apapun, Ia bingung, Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing berharap Namja manis itu menghentikan tangisannya.

'Xing, Kau kenapa? Apa maksudmu? Jangan pergi? Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Xing. Uljima.'

.

* * *

.

"Xing, aku berangkat, ne?"

"..."

Yixing masih terdiam seperti kemarin, Ia masih enggan berbicara. Hal itu membuat Junmyeon khawatir dan juga sangat-sangat cemas.

"Aku berangkat."

Setelah mengecup bibir Istrinya kilat, Junmyeon langsung melajukan motornya menuju tempat kerjanya.

'Hyung. Hajima.'

.

* * *

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga."

Junmyeon melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari tempat dirinya mencari nafkah, kantor pos. Ia jadi tak sabar bertemu Istrinya dirumah.

Ia lalu melajukan motornya pergi menuju rumahnya.

'Tunggu, aku Xing.'

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya disebuah toko buku, terliht seorang Namja manis tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa.

'Tuhan. Kumohon lindungi dia, kumohon aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon...'

'Tes-Tes'

'Hyung...'

Junmyeon menghentikan motornya ketika melihat seorang Nenek yang tengah menyebrangi rel Kereta api, dan mendadak saja suara Kereta api yang tengah melaju cepat terdengar oleh pendengaranya. Ia lalu berniat membantu Nenek itu menyebrang.

"Nek, A-awas..."

Junmyeon terdiam ditengah rel, Nenek itu menghilang? Ba-bagaimana bisa?

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kereta api yang tengah melaju ke arahnya.

'Xing... Maafkan aku. Aku mengingkari janji kita untuk selalu bersama. Saranghae.'

'PRANG'

Yixing menatap pecahan gelas dibawahnya, firasatnya mendadak tidak enak. Apa ini?

'H-hyung. Hyung!'

.

* * *

.

Namja tampan dengan wajah malaikatnya itu, mulai mengerjapkan matanya ketika sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya.

'Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?'

Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya dan berniat mencari Istrinya atau Ibunya, namun pandangannya terpaku pada seseorang berbaju putih diluar sana dengan Orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berada disamping kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang seseorang itu.

Seseorang yang nampak seperti Istrinya.

"Yi-yixing?"

Junmyeon berlari menuju pintu masuk dengan terpincang-pincang, Ia lalu membuka pintu masuk itu dan mendapati Istrinya yang tengah menaiki sebuah mobil.

"Yixing! Kim I Ssing!"

Saat Junmyeon akan mendekati Yixing,dua Orang berpakaian hitam menghampiri Junmyeon dan menahannya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menekan dada Junmyeon dan membuat Junmyeon tak dapat bergerak.

"Xing!"

Yixing yang tak kuat melihat Junmyeon yang menangis dan meraung-raung, langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Junmyeon.

"Xing. Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Xing?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mengusap wajah Yixing yang basah akibat kristal-kristal bening yang berjatuhan itu.

'BRUK'

"Hiks... Anakku... Hiks..."

Nyonya Kim jatuh terduduk mendapati Anaknya yang seperti tengah mengusap-usap sesuatu yang mustahil terlihat.

"Nae Aegi... Hiks... Nae Aegi..." Nyonya Kim mendekati Junmyeon dan memeluk Anaknya.

Yixing yang tak bisa mengingkari janjinya itu mulai berjalan pergi menuju mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

'Mianhae, Hyung. Saranghae...'

"Eomma! Eomma! Yixing, Eomma! Yixing!"

Mendengar Junmyeon menyebutkan nama Yixing membuat Nyonya Kim menangis tambah kencang.

"Xing? Xing, kau dimana? Apa kau ingin mengajakku main petak umpet? Baiklah aku akan mencarimu?"

"Hiks... Myeon... Kim Junmyeon..."

"Xing! Kau dibalik pohon itukan, Iya kan?"

"Hiks! Jun Myeon! Hiks..."

"Eomma sebentar ne, kumohon lepas dulu pelukannya, aku ingin mengagetkan Yixing."

"Myeon... Hiks..."

"Eomma, kumohon. Yixing! Jangan kabur, ne. Kkk."

"JUNMYEON! YIXING SUDAH MENINGGAL! Hiks..."

.

* * *

.

"_**JUNMYEON HYUNG! HIKS... JUNMYEON HYUNG!"**_

"_**Xing! SUDAH! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! HIKS... Junmyeon tak akan pernah sadar... Hiks..."**_

"_**Ani, Eomma. Aku percaya, Hyung kuat. Hiks... Hyung pasti ... Hyung, irreona !"**_

"_**Xing..."**_

"_**Irreona. Kau tak ingin melihat Istrimu, Hyung? Hiks..."**_

"_**Yixing. Sudah. Hiks. Kasihan Junmyeon, Ia tak ingin melihatmu menangis karena dia. Hiks..."**_

"_**Dia masih bernafas, Eomma. Kumohon. Hiks... Aku ingin menjaga Junmyeon dan juga merawatnya."**_

"_**Xing..."**_

"_**Eomma, kumohon... Hiks... Jebalyo..."**_

_**Nyonya Kim yang tak ingin melihat Yixing menangis, akhirnya membiarkan Yixing untuk merawat Junmyeon yang entah masih bernafas atau tidak.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Yak! JEBAL! KELUARLAH! AKU INGIN BERBICARA DENGANMU! HIKS! YAK!"**_

_**Semua Orang menatap Yixing dengan tatapan aneh, Yixing nampak seperti Orang gila nampak berteriak-teriak ditempat dimana Ia bertemu dengan seorang Peramal.**_

"_**YAK! KUMOHON! KELUARLAH! HIKS! YAK!"**_

_**Yixing nampak frustasi,sangat. Ia masih setia menunggu peramal itu datang dan meminta bantuan.**_

_**Ia tau, seharusnya Ia meminta tolong pada Tuhannya, namun akal sehatnya yang sedang buruk membuat dirinya ditatap aneh oleh banyak Orang karena tingkah lakunya itu.**_

"_**Hiks... Kumohon... Datanglah."**_

_**Yixing jatuh terduduk didepan tembok, dimana terdapat tempat misterius itu.**_

"_**Juseyo... hiks..."**_

"_**Ada apa kau memanggilku, Anak muda?"**_

_**Yixing mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan mendapati Peramal yang sama sperti yang pernah Ia temui itu.**_

"_**Hiks... Kumohon... Kumohon Bangkitkan Junmyeon kembali. Hiks... Kumohon... Kumohon..."**_

"_**Tapi hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat Junmyeonmu itu bangkit kembali."**_

_**Yixing menatap Peramal itu dengan matanya yang berbinar, Ia tak peduli, apapun yang Peramal itu minta Ia akan berikan. Namun,sepertinya Yixing harus berpikir dua kali untuk meng-iyakan kesepakatan itu.**_

"_**Tukar nyawamu dengan nyawanya."**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Eomma, Aku sangat bahagia."**_

_**Yixing menghampiri Nyonya Kim dan langsung memeluknya.**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Eomma, Junmyeon akan bangun. Junmyeon akan bangun!"**_

_**Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca kembali, namun Ia tak bisa menjawab tidak, Ia hanya bisa meng-iyakan kata-kata Yixing, agar Namja manis itu tak merasa sedih kembali.**_

"_**Ne, Eo-eomma tau itu..."**_

"_**Ah, jinja? Jadi Eomma sudah tau... Baguslah kalau begitu. Eomma punya handycam tidak?"**_

_**Nyonya Kim mengerutkan keningnya.**_

"_**Ada, kau cari saja dilaci dekat TV. Untuk apa?"**_

"_**Kupinjam ne, Eomma. Em, It's secret."**_

_**Yixing berjalan meninggalkan Ibunya yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat –lebih tepatnya mengintip- Yixing yang tengah berbicara sambil merekam dirinya dengan handycam itu.**_

'_**Xing. Kau... kenapa?'**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_**Eomma!"**_

_**Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mengusap dadanya pelan. Yixing begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi lebih sering berinteraksi dengan handycam yang dipegangnya dari enam hari yang lalu.**_

"_**Wae geurae?"**_

"_**Eomma. Yixing titip handycam ini ya. Berikan jika Junmyeon hyung sudah bangun."**_

_**Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk dan menerima handycam yang Yixing berikan padanya.**_

"_**Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk Junmyeon hyung. Eomma lebih baik istirahat saja."**_

_**Nyonya Kim hanya menuruti perintah Anaknya itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyimpan handycam yang Yixing berikan padanya.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_**A-aigoo..."**_

_**Yixing menatap seseorang –tapi tak bisa disebut Orang sih- yang mendadak berada didepannya.**_

"_**Kau sudah siap?"**_

_**Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Namun janji tetap janji bukan.**_

"_**Ne. Aku siap."**_

'_**BRUK'**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

'_**BRUK'**_

_**Nyonya Kim berlari cepat menuju dapur dan Ia mendapati Yixing yang terbaring dilantai.**_

"_**Yixing. Yixing."**_

_**Nyona Kim menghampiri Yixing dan mengguncang tubuh Yixing.**_

"_**Hiks... Yixing. Yixing! YIXING!"**_

_**Nyonya Kim hanya dapat meneteskan Air matanya dan berharap bahwa seminggu ini hanyalah mimpi.**_

_**Namun percuma, Ia tak mungkin bermimpi selama ini. Ia hanya harus mengikhlaskan kedua Anaknya yang pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dulu.**_

_**Namun merelakan seseorang yang sangat disayangi itu, sangat sulit, bukan?**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"... Hiks... Yixing baru saja meninggal hiks... kemarin. Eomma tak tau hiks... Eomma sangat frustasi saat hiks... kehilangan kalian berdua."

Junmyeon hanya memeluk kedua lututnya, Ia hanya diam, Ia sangat terpuruk.

"Dan hiks... sebelum Yixing pergi, Ia menitipkan sebuah handycam pada Eomma hiks... Lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri karena hiks... hanya kau yang berhak melihatnya."

Nyonya Kim berjalan menjauh dengan air matanya yang tak bisa Ia bendung, Ia meninggalkan Junmyeon sendiri, membiarkan Anak kandungnya itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan caranya.

Junmyeon yang tak sabar untuk melihat wajah Yixing, langsung mengambil handycam itu dan melihatnya.

'_Annyeonghaseyo, Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Namun sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang Kim I Ssing. Istri dari seorang Namja tampan bernama Kim Jun Myeon.'_

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan Rekaman Video pertama yang menampilkan Yixing yang begitu bersemangat.

'_Hyung, apa kabar? Apa kau baik? Aku sangat merindukanmu sungguh. Kenapa kau baru bangun..._

_...ketika aku pergi?'_

'Tes'

Satu tetes Air mata akhirnya jatuh juga dari bendungan yang sudah Junmyeon perkokoh, namun percuma jika sesuatu yang menyedihkan itu menyangkut tentang Istrinya, Kim I Ssing, Ia pasti akan menangis tanpa henti.

"Mianhae... Mianhae, chagiya. Hajima, Yeobo. Hajima!"

Junmyeon hanya bisa menangis sambil melihat Rekaman Video-video yang Yixing berikan. Yixing begitu antusias menceritakan hal-hal yang berbau mistis kepadanya.

Mulai dari seorang Peramal, lalu Kartu kematian dan perjanjian Yixing dengan Peramal itu. Perjanjian yang menyuruh Yixing menukarkan nyawanya demi Junmyeon, demi dirinya.

'_Peramal itu cukup baik. Ia menolongku. Dan membuatmu bangkit lagi, Hyung. Dan juga Ia memberikanku kesempatan untuk merawatmu selama seminggu, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi.'_

"Kau salah, Xing. Kau salah! Kau hanya harus percaya pada Tuhan! Bukan pada peramal sialan itu! Hiks... Kau bodoh, bodoh!"

Istrinya memang benar-benar bodoh. Bukankah hanya Tuhan yang tau, hidup dan mati seseorang?

Junmyeon begitu sedih ketika mendengar penuturan Yixing lewat Rekaman Video-video itu.

Namun Video yang paling sedih dari Rekaman Video-video itu adalah video terakhir Yixing. Video yang mengatakan Yixing mencintainya, sangat amat mencintai seorang Kim Junmyeon.

'_Hyung, saranghae. Neomu saranghaesseo... Jeongmal saranghae.'_

"Nado,Ssing. Nado saranghae. Hiks... Xing..."

'_Uljima, Hyung. Aku tau kau pasti akan menangis. Aku tau sikapmu yang begitu cengeng, hehe. Uljimayo..._

_Annyeong.'_

.

* * *

.

"Junmyeon, hentikan! Yixing sudah tenang disana... hiks, Junmyeon!"

Nyonya Kim hanya dapat menangis sambil memeluk Junmyeon yang tengah berseru memanggil nama Yixing.

"Xing! Yixing! KIM I SSING! HAJIMA!"

**.**

"**Hyung. Apakah kita akan selalu bersama seperti sepasang Unicorn ini?"**

"**Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama, babe. Namun serahkan saja semua itu pada yang Kuasa."**

**.**

**END**

**Annyeong, Author baru di FFn ini, salam kenal^^. Ini adalah fic pertama Author.  
**

**Gimana? Gajekah? Ngefeelkah? Mian klo Gaje dan ngak Ngefeel, FF saya memang masih amatiran. Dan mian jika banyak Typo(s) yang bertebaran dan merajalela dimana. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae...**

**Sudah ne, sekian dari Author, Annyeong...**


End file.
